marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Morrigan
"I hope we can have some fun..." —Morrigan "I sense a strong power gathering. Perhaps tonight won't be so boring after all." —Morrigan's winning quote Morrigan Aensland is a succubus video game character from Capcom's fighting game series Darkstalkers (or Vampire Savior in Japan.) She appears in Marvel Vs. Capcom 3 alongside Felicia and Hsien-Ko. Backstory Morrigan is very vain, and lives for little more than the excitement of battle, although her endings in the games as well as various media show that Morrigan slowly takes up more of her responsibility seriously. She appears as a beautiful woman with long, light green hair, a very revealing top, and bat-like wings on her back and the sides of her head. Morrigan can reshape these wings into spikes and blades when attacking her enemies, as well as using them to shield herself from enemy attacks. Her wings can also separate from her, and form into a cloud of bats. She uses a variety of magical attacks as well. Although Demitri would seem to fill the spot, it is often suggested and implied that Morrigan is the main character of the Darkstalkers series, due to her importance in the overall story as well as her many appearances outside of her game series. She may even be considered the protagonist or something of an anti-hero, since despite her demonic appearance and nature, she is not evil. Morrigan is a succubus and the adopted daughter of Belial Aensland, one of the rulers of the Makai, or "demon world". When she was born, Morrigan was extremely powerful (an "S Class" according to some Japanese source books), so much so that Belial sealed away part of her power, one-third in himself to be returned upon his death, and one-third in a pocket dimension, which eventually became a being of its own, a succubus named Lilith. Without knowing this, Morrigan grew up. She found her life in the Aensland castle dull, and so she visited the human world many times to look for some kind of entertainment. One night, she was drawn to a strange power (later identified as Pyron) and ventured into the human world once again. After she returned from the human world, she was told that Belial had died and that she is the next successor to the throne of the Aensland family. Although she is rightfully the ruler of Makai, she keeps avoiding her responsibilities and continues her life as before. But when Jedah created the Majigen, she and her castle were pulled into Jedah's dimension. Sensing Lilith, Morrigan sets off hoping to find some sort of enjoyment. After she meets Lilith, the two become one again. Gameplay Morrigan has moves based primarily on Ryu and Ken from Street Fighter. Morrigan's Darkness Illusion was the first super move to use the button press sequence (LP, LP, F, LK, HP) that is now commonly associated with the Shun Goku Satsu. One of the many running jokes (and points of criticism) among fans is that she has had the exact same sprite set as far as Capcom vs. SNK 2 (2001) as she did in the original Darkstalkers (1994). Her sprites looks especially out of place in the Capcom vs. SNK series as they gain a black outline in the borders. Obviously, in Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Morrigan has a new character model in 3D. Attacks *'Shell Kick' - Morrigan jumps in the air, and her legs are turned into a drill by her shape-shifting wings. *'Flight' - Morrigan dashes in the air when her wings turn into a jet booster. *'Vector Drain -' Morrigan grabs her opponent, drags him/her into the air by her shape-shifting wings, and slams them into the ground. Support *'α (Anti-Air): Shadow Blade' - Morrigan leaps upwards with one of her shape-shifting wings wrapped around her arm in the general form of a blade, moving horizontally a short distance in the process. Like Soul Fist, this move shares many similarities with one of Ryu's moves, in this case: Shoryuken. *'β (Projectile): Soul Fist -' A projectile with many similarities to Ryu's Hadouken, one major difference is when used in the air Morrigan fires it at a downward forty-five degree angle as opposed to firing it straight across the screen. In MvC3 (as of the Tokyo Gameshow build) it appears as though Morrigan has gained the ability to 'aim' this move in a manner similar to Gouken in Street Fighter 4. On the ground she can fire it straight or at an upwards forty-five degree angle, in the air it can now be fired straight as well as at it's usual downard forty-five degree angle. *'γ (Special): Dark Harmonizer - '''Blows a kiss to your character in play, and when it connects, increases the Hyper Bar charge. Hyper Combos *'Finishing Shower (Level 1) - Morrigan fires a hail of missiles at the opponent. This replaces her Soul Eraser Hyper Combo from the previous Vs. games *'Silhouette Blade (Level 1) - '''A wave based attack where many shadows pop up to slash the opponent. In the last two Vs. games, Lilith appeared as part of the attack animation. *'Shadow Servant (Level 1) - 'A double appears on other side of the screen and mirrors her every move. *'Darkness Illusion (Level 3) - '''She attacks the opponent with a complex series of hits and kicks alongside a shadow that resembles her. In Tatsunoko vs. Capcom instead of a mirror image of Morrigan, Lilith appeared on the opponent's opposite site during the attack. Trivia *On the official MvC3: FTW website, Morrigan's shirt is raised higher than other pictures. This is due to the sensuality of her uncovered breasts which forced the website to adhere to censorship standards. *She was one of the first six characters to be included in Marvel VS Capcom 3. *In the "Episode 4" trailer, Morrigan and Chris are seen at the end, with Morrigan hugging Chris. (Possibly showing affections, since Chris saved Morrigan from falling in Episode 1 or a possible romance for him.) *Her in-game counterpart is Iron-Man, mainly because Iron-Man is a womanizer and Morrigan is a succubus, a demon that feeds on lust. * He is one of the last 7 fighters that has made an appearance as a playable character in every single Marvel vs Capcom game since the first one. Theme Song 300px|left Morrigan's Theme is a remix from her classic theme from '''Vampire Hunter: Darkstalkers' Revenge. Art Work Morrigan-marvel.JPG|Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Sf-morrigan.gif|Morrigan's Battle Sprite Morrigan.jpg|Tatsunoko vs Capcom Morriganmvc.jpg|Marvel vs Capcom : Clash of the Super Heroes Category:Characters Category:MvC Characters Category:MvC2 Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:Neutral Alignment